


To Be Alone With You

by HaloChagrin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloChagrin/pseuds/HaloChagrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Abby share a moment alone after the defeat of ALIE. Post-finale fic.<br/>It was nightfall now and a quiet hush had settled over everyone. Clarke had wanted to be left alone in the Commander’s quarters so Abby went wandering through the halls until she came across Marcus’ sleeping form in one of the many empty bedrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fic of any kind before so please let me know what you think about this. Any constructive feedback is welcomed. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this :)

She finds him alone in one of the many rooms left empty in the tower after ALIE had taken over the grounder capital. Following their reunion, when Clarke had destroyed the City of Light, they had quickly been separated and set to work. Marcus had been trying to find a way out of the tower they were currently trapped in with Bellamy and a few of the grounders, and Abby had set to work with Clarke and Jackson in treating as many of the injured as possible. It was nightfall now and a quiet hush had settled over everyone. Clarke had wanted to be left alone in the Commander’s quarters so Abby went wandering through the halls until she came across Marcus’ sleeping form in one of the many empty bedrooms. 

She hesitantly makes her way into the room before closing the door behind her. She isn’t sure what she was doing there until her feet make their way to the bed he is sprawled out on and she slowly kneels down next to the bed. She watches the steady rise and fall of his chest before reaching a tentative hand out to caress his cheek, unable to resist the feel of his skin against hers any longer. He stirs awake but before she can retract her hand he’s brought his own to rest over hers. He opens his eyes to look at her, and they just stay like that for a moment. Abby is so caught up in the closeness between them, so caught up in him, that her breath catches in her throat as Marcus slowly turns his head to place a chaste kiss against the palm of her hand.

He shuffles along in the bed and slides underneath the sheet before lifting the other side for Abby in a wordless invitation. She quickly toes her boots off and joins him in the bed. 

They lay facing one another for what seems like hours before Abby finally speaks, “I keep seeing you on that cross. I keep seeing the holes in your wrist or the holes in Clarke’s chest.” 

Her voice is unsteady and vulnerable in the silent vacuum of the room. Marcus reaches out to cup her cheek and trail his thumb against her cheekbone. He sighs as he brings them closer until their heads are touching and he closes his eyes.

“Please don’t,” he breathes, “please don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself. Because I can’t take you doing that to yourself.”

Abby can feel herself begin to cry at his gentle words. She thinks for a minute about how she could respond, how she could possibly explain. She leans back and brings her eyes back up to his once again and finds they are now open. 

“It’s not that. Even if I am not to blame,” she pauses, the memories of what she has done coming back to her all at once, “I can still see everything that I did. And I know that when I close my eyes I’ll have to relive it all. And she took away from me, my control and my consent.” 

The words become stuck in the back of her throat; she chokes on them, the ghost of the things unsaid. Her thoughts hang like clouds in her mind as words pour out like rain. 

“I had no control over my body and I hurt people. The very thing I made an oath not to do. My own daughter, and you.” 

She’s not sure if saying all of this is making her feel better or worse, if airing her thoughts is lifting a weight from her chest or only serving as some sort of confirmation of the pain she has caused. All she knows is the softness in Marcus’ eyes hasn’t left ever since Clarke had pulled the kill switch. 

His voice is tender as he reacts to her confession, “I know you and I see you. No matter what she made you do, it wasn’t really you. You are the kindest, most loving and caring person I know. You didn’t do those things Abby.”

She looks up at him with a broken smile, “But I did. Even after she was gone from my head she made me hurt someone, she made me kill someone, Marcus. After everything she still controlled me in that moment because she made me put a bullet in someone. And it all happened so quickly it could have been anyone. It could have been Jackson or you. I could have killed you… I would have. That’s what scares me the most.”

“You were protecting your daughter Abby, you would do anything for her and that is not a weakness. Your love is your strength. You could have killed me but look at me,” he brings his hand to her chin and lifts her head up until she looks into his eyes, “it would be the right thing. I could never blame you or hate you for that. You love your daughter so much, and she loves you. I’m so sorry you had to do that, but the blame is not with you. We wouldn’t be here, any of us, if you hadn’t done that Abby. You saved us all, just as much as Clarke did.”

For a while they’re silent, just breathing each other in again but Marcus can see when a question begins to make its way to the forefront of her mind. Her brows pinch together as she wonders how she can articulate it. It finally comes out in the simplest way she can think of. 

“Why did you protect Clarke? You didn’t even know where she definitely was, but you still wouldn’t give up any information about her. Why?”

He looks at her in confusion for a second; not quite able to believe she hasn’t put it all together yet, “Because you’re the thing I care about the most, so I wanted to protect the thing you care about the most.”

Marcus takes a second then, to think about what has just happened to them. About ALIE and Pike, about Mt. Weather and TonDC. About everything that happened to them on the Ark. Who he was then and who he is now, in this room with her. He pulls her closer in his arms before closing his eyes.

“I love you,” he breathes, and then looks into her eyes.

She brings her hand up to his face and brushes that one defiant curl out of his face.

“I know. I love you too.”

He sighs, it’s heavy, like it’s been lying dormant in his chest for days. He turns to lie on his back and looks up at the ceiling, before turning once again to find her gaze already on him. 

“Nobody has ever said that to me before. Nobody apart from my mother,” he confesses and Abby can feel her heart breaking all over again. This silently strong and sensitive man, who loves with his whole being, with his whole body, whose body is marked as evidence of this. This man whose love for his people condemned him to death and whose love for her condemned him to a fate much worse, has never known how much he meant, how much he means.

Tears fill her eyes as she leans over to once again nuzzle against his neck. He feels her silently weep into his neck as the collar of his shirt is dampened by her sobs. He can feel his own tears threatening to escape as he closes his eyes, desperate to keep them at bay. He fails when he hears Abby turn further into him and press a firm but gentle kiss into his wet neck before whispering, “you are loved,” onto his skin. He feels the choking at the back of his throat before he lets out a sob. 

He wishes he could let her know just what her love means to him, how being with her every day for the past six months has made him the man he is today. This better man. But there aren’t words for that. He wraps himself in her instead and she places her arms around him as they gaze at one another until sleep consumes them, taking over slowly like ink in a glass of water. It’s the closest thing to peace either of them have achieved in weeks. It’s hope.


End file.
